films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas' Anthem
Thomas' Anthem, alternately titled Thomas, We Love You, is a song from the third season dedicated to Thomas and based on his theme. The song is also known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale in the fourth season. Lyrics :It's Thomas the Tank Engine. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :He rides along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :He's a really useful engine :With his heart that's big and strong. :He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Thomas, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Thomas, we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :There's Gordon, and Henry, :Edward, James, and Toby, :Annie and Clarabel, :And don't forget Percy! :Terence, and Bertie, :Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :He's always playing games. :The Fat Controller scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you, :Thomas we love you, :Thomas, :We love you! Characters Season 3 version: *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jem Cole *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Daisy (mentioned) Season 4 version: *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *Diesel *Daisy *The Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duke *Rusty *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *George *Harold *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Jem Cole Deleted Scenes *Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the canal with Annie and Clarabel. *Gordon and the Famous Visitor - A deleted shot of Gordon noticing that his dome is blown off while going over the viaduct. *Thomas Gets Bumped: **A deleted shot of Thomas passing the signalbox and under the bridge. **A deleted scene of Thomas passing another signalbox. **An extended shot of Thomas pushing trucks at the yard. **A deleted shot of Thomas passing another signalbox before entering a station. *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon: **A deleted scene of Thomas passing Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. **A deleted shot of Thomas entering Elsbridge while pushing the Chinese Dragon. *Trust Thomas: **A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks of stone while passing the Castle Causeway. **An extended close-up shot of Thomas puffing towards the pond. *Toby's Tightrope - An alternate shot of Toby being pushed by the trucks while passing the level crossing. *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Edward entering Wellsworth. *Oliver Owns Up - A deleted scene of Oliver passing Gordon. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: **A close-up shot of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Mountain Village. **A wide-shot of Thomas leaving the Mountain Village. Notes *The song is currently featured on the Official Website, but only on mobile and the US sites. *A version without subtitles is seen on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories *There are two versions of this song, one with footage from the third season and one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. The latter is known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale. *The scene of The Diesel is mirrored. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. *In Japan, it was called "Theme of Thomas the Tank Engine". The Spanish title was called "Thomas We Love" or "Thomas Locomotive". It was called "Anthem Tom" in Polish. In Norway, this episode was called "Thomas We Love You". The Portuguese title was called "Thomas, My Buddy". *ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album Spectacular! *An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. *There is also an instrumental version of this song which is exclusive to Japan. Gallery Season 3 version AScarfforPercy74.png AScarfforPercy7.png AScarfforPercy87.png AScarfforPercy76.png AScarfforPercy8.png Season 4 version ThomasandGordon9.png ThomasandGordon39.png ThomasandGordon46.png DirtyObjects53.png DirtyObjects52.png DirtyObjects18.png DowntheMine65.png DowntheMine40.png DowntheMine72.png PercyandHarold43.png BetterLatethanNever16.png Percy'sPredicament4.png Percy'sPredicament44.png Percy'sPredicament45.png